


Auntie's Love

by EkhidnaWritez



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Shotacon, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EkhidnaWritez/pseuds/EkhidnaWritez
Summary: Amaya wishes to spend time with her nephews after returning Zym to his mother and a tentative peace forged between humans and Xadia.
Relationships: Amaya & Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 11





	Auntie's Love

**Auntie’s Love**

  
  
  
  


Callum and Ezran walked inside the Winter Lodge, carrying with them duffle bags, backpacks, and saddle packs inside the house. Truth be told, they were happy to get some alone time and be able to relax after everything that’s happened in the last year.

What started as a minor political scuffle that transformed into an invasion threat, followed up by several assassination attempts… the death of King Harrow, several others in the human kingdoms, the attempted cue of Viren, the near all-out-war between Xadia and the Human Kingdoms, and, of course, their own wacky adventures that helped to keep the world from tearing itself apart. Their efforts culminated in the forging of a new era of understanding between humans, elves, and beyond.

Peace, true peace was now a possibility. There was still much left to be done. Viren and Claudia were still out there, somewhere, and whatever was guiding Viren was also with them. But for now, that didn’t matter. Right now it was time for unity, talks, political alliances.

“And a great excuse to laze around!” Ezran called as he put the last sack on the floor. “I can’t believe almost a year has passed, eh, Callum?”

“I can’t believe it’s been less than a year, Ez. It kinda feels like it’s been a lifetime ago since the last time we were here,” Callum said, walking next to Ezran and messing his hair. “We kinda deserve this chance to unwind and relax, don’t you think?”

“He he, yeah. After saving the world and going to Xadia and meeting Zym’s mom, we kinda deserve some vacations,” he breathed in deeply. “I love how this place always smells like wood, snow, and pines all the time.”

“You and me both, little bro. It sure brings back memories, huh?” He chuckled. Looking around, he smiled. “Looks like the servants Aunt Amaya sent left the place spotless and ready for us.”

“But why couldn’t we bring Bair, Zym, or Rayla along. I mean, they’re practically family already, right?” Ezran questioned.

“Indeed they are, Ez. But Aunt Amaya wanted to spend some alone time with us, remember? Away from politics and other nobles, from the problems of Viren, from Xadia, from Katolis, from magic. From everything but us, her family,” he explained, pressing the smaller boy against him. “While I am going to miss them too - especially Rayla, eherm \- I think Aunt Amaya is right. When was the last we could be together as family?” Callum’s expression dropped a little, a sad smile forming across his lips. “We only have each other and her now, Ezran. We hafta look after each other.”

“I know… I miss Dad and Mom… but we have Aunt Amaya,” he looked up to Callum. “Thanks, Callum,” the two brothers shared a tight hug for long moments. After having their fill of familial embrace, they parted and began dragging their considerable amount of luggage. “Why did we bring so much stuff again?”

“We’re going to stay for a few days, so we might as well be prepared, right?” Callum replied. “Just in case, you know, we are attacked by surprise again. That happened quite a lot of times.”

“I hate it when you’re right,” Ezran countered. “Hey, where is Aunt Amaya anyway? Wasn’t she supposed to be here to meet us?”

Callum shrugged. “Eh, probably got stuck in a meeting or had to give instructions before leaving. She’ll come around, you’ll see,” he stopped to look left to right. “Where should we put all our stuff?”

“Why don’t we put it in the corridor and decide what room we’ll take after Aunt Amaya arrives?” Ezran proposed as he put his things down.

“Sounds good to me!” Callum replied, following his little brother’s example. Then, they sat on one of the stairs, ready to wait for their favorite Aunt to arrive. “Hey, why the long face?”

“I’m just worried about Zym and Bait. My little buddies must be sad without me around to play!” He exclaimed in an overdramatic fashion.

“I’m sure Soren will take good care of Bait. And Zym’s with his mom. Stop worrying about them and focus on enjoying our quality family-only time!” Callum encouraged. “Soooo… what do you want to do while we wait for Aunt Amaya?”

An hour passed and was spent by the brothers playing games they had nearly forgotten after a year of tribulations, adventures, many near-death experiences, and many more changes to their lives, many of which came in swift, unforeseen ways. Catch. Hide and Seek. Arm wrestling. But most of all, they talked not about their lives, but of happy memories. Feeling tired after playing by their lonesome, the two brothers sat outside the lodge.

“I don’t know about you, Ez, but I really needed to feel like that again. After everything we’ve gone through, it is surprisingly refreshing to just lay back and relax, you know?” Callum said, stretching his arms and pulling at his joints until they popped. “I don’t even want to experiment with magic these days.”

“And I don’t want to think about being King,” Ezran sighed. “Being King is haaaaaard. And I can’t eat my favorite treats anymore because they are ‘unhealthy’!” He said in a mocking and sarcastic tone. “Now I understand just what an amazing King Dad was…”

“Yeah. I feel you, Ez. The worst part is that we don’t really value the things we have until they’re gone, eh?” Callum sighed. “You know what is my one regret? I never called Dad, well, Dad… I always felt like I didn’t belong or that I would be a burden.”

“And I don’t remember Mom at all… heh… two sides of the same coin?”

“Two sides of the same coin,” he then smiled. “But hey! We have each other and Aunt Amaya and Soren and Rayla and Zym and everyone else! Bad things happen, but good things also happen! All we gotta do is put our chins high and stick together, like family!”

Ezran hugged Callum’s torso, closing his eyes as he pressed his face against his ribs. “You’re right, Cal’. Like family,” they spent the next few minutes like that until Callum spoke again.

“And speaking of family, look who's here!” Callum yelled, gently setting Ezran aside and standing up waving an arm widely to greet the figure approaching via horseback. Once the figure was close enough, both boys rushed to greet her. “Aunt Amaya!”

“Hello, Aunt Amaya! Did you have a safe trip?” Ezran asked, performing the hand signs at the same time.

‘ _ I had an excellent trip, thank you for asking, Ezran, Callum. I’m so happy to see you both again. Sorry for the delay, I was giving some last-minute orders to my soldiers and time flew, it seems. _ ’ Amaya replied through her hand-signs, smiling at first, and then showing her slight annoyance through facial expressions.

“See? Told you,” Callum said before ruffling Ezran’s hair. “Wow, Aunt Amaya, you look… weird out of your armor,” he ended with a chuckle before receiving a heavy sack.

“I think you look very pretty, Aunt Amaya,” Ezran replied as he, too, received a smaller sack.

‘ _ You two are such little gentlemen. Sarai and Harrow would be so happy to see you’ve grown up so much during this year _ .’ She signaled. The compliment made both boys blush and smile dumbly. After arriving at the lodge proper, Amaya led her horse behind the house where she found two more horses eating grass in the ample pasture and lightly packed forest area. Meanwhile, the two boys carried her things inside the lodge and put them alongside their belongings. When it was done, Amaya entered the house as they were about to leave in search of further instructions.

Amaya blinked. ‘ _ Why haven’t you picked a room yet? _ ’

“We thought it was best to wait and let you choose a room first, Aunt Amaya,” Ezran replied. “Go ahead, take your pick!”

Amaya considered it for a moment. In the meantime, Callum and Ezran couldn’t help but look at their beloved aunt and the way she was dressing. Nothing fancy, nothing elegant. Just a simple pair of pants, a shirt, a small vest, and a cape she had discarded near the entrance of the lodge.

While Ezran focused less on her physical aspect, although that was also in his mind, he was by far more surprised to actually see his Aunt without her signature armor or formal gear on. She looked… cute. He knew she was an attractive woman, and quite strong and powerful, but she was hardly a womanly woman despite never failing to show them affection.

For Callum, though, things were a bit more complicated. He had been attracted to Claudia, and looking back, he couldn’t have been more obvious even if he’d tried to win her over. And he did try! But after getting together with Rayla, he had come to see women in a different light. A less than correct light, to be precise. And now, seeing his beloved Aunt so scantily clad, enough for him to see more of her curves, chest, and hips, not to mention her beautiful face, all he could think about was how sexy Amaya looked.

Shaking his head, Callum focused his attention back on Amaya’s face. And just in time, too, as she made her decision.

_ ‘I want all of us to be together for this week. Let’s all move to the main chambers. _ ’ She signaled, smiling brightly at them.

Both boys blinked. The main bedroom was meant for the King. It was large, comfortable, and could easily fit them all with no issues since it was designed for comfort. The brothers exchanged glances and nodded after a few seconds. They wouldn’t deny their beloved Aunt the chance to spend time together. That was the point of this little down-time, wasn’t it? Besides, it wouldn’t be the first time they all shared a room.

Gathering their belongings, the three of them moved to the main chambers since they were, by all rights, Ezran’s chambers now by law. After entering the room and doing a quick re-organization, Callum brought a subject up.

“Alright!” He said, clapping his hands. “I’ll be taking the cozy-looking couch there or maybe the carpet. I kinda miss sleeping on the ground. And Ezran and you can sleep on the bed?” He asked, accompanying his words with hand gestures.

‘ _ The bed is big enough to fit the three of us. We’ll sleep together, like when you were smaller. I yearn to hold my nephews again. _ ’ Amaya replied. ‘ _ And I’ll not be taking a ‘no’ for an answer, misters. _ ’

“If you say so, Aunt Amaya!” Ezran replied. “So, what do you want to do now? We can cook something or something?”

‘ _ Eating sounds great. I brought enough rations to last two weeks, so food won’t be an issue. Do any of you know how to cook? _ ’ She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Eh, just simple dishes. Who knew Sky Elves and Fire Elves were so good at cooking?” Callum replied. “Alright, if that’s the plan, let’s go! Because I am starving.”

The trio spent most of the day and the afternoon doing small things. They talked throughout the time and even went fishing for a few hours, Ezran managing to catch the most of the three. As night was approaching, Amaya signaled her nephews that before eating dinner and retiring for the day to sleep, they needed to take a bath. Callum used Fire magic to heat their bathwater easily. Ezran and he entered the bathhouse: a fairly medium-sized bathhouse that was dwarfed by the one in the palace, but it was still spacious, the fire and temperature could be controlled from the adjacent room, and the bathtub itself was spacious and quite comfortable.

The two brothers were in the middle of undressing when Amaya walked into the room with them. Before they could protest or cover themselves, Amaya removed her shirt and pants, revealing herself bare to her nephews. Turning to them, she raised an eyebrow.

‘ _ What’s wrong? Never seen a naked woman before? _ ’ She asked matter of factly.

“Y-Yeah! But I mean… y-you’re out Aunt and… w-wow you’re beautiful, Aunt Amaya,” Callum tried to excuse himself, but found himself enraptured by his Aunt’s body. She was tall, of fair complexion, and quite muscular. Her body was covered with many scars, but from her shoulders to her calves, her muscles were her most striking feature. He also made the comparison, although not conscientiously, of how different she looked from Rayla.

Their relationship was now official and they had done some minor experimentation. They hadn’t done anything sexual yet, but they had seen each other naked a few times, most of the time when they shared a bath on previous occasions. Unlike Rayla, who was pretty much bereft of any hair except for her head; Amaya sported a bush covering her pussy. He had seen earlier her hairy armpits, but never thought she’d be so hairy down there. And her muscles? Her muscles put most men to absolute shame. Her toned, defined six-pack, her average-sized breasts forming alongside her torso, her powerful arms, waist, hips, calves, and thighs strong enough to crush a watermelon with ease.

He loved Rayla with all his heart, but there was something about seeing his Aunt naked right in front of him and so different from Rayla it was a new experience for him. When he tried to pull down his pants he noticed his raging erection stopping him. He blushed madly before turning to Ezran, finding his little brother in the same predicament, though he was trying to hide it.

Their attention was caught by Amaya clapping her hands. When they saw her, she was smiling at them, almost giggling and she struggled to signal her next words. ‘ _ Don’t be ashamed. I’m flattered you think of me as attractive. Really, it is quite flattering. You are growing boys, after all. _ ’

“I-If you say so, Aunt Amaya,” Ezran replied.

“Yeah… what Ez said,” Callum added.

They then took a nice bath together, Amaya helping them wash and they helping her wash in return. When they were done, they dried themselves and changed to fresh clothes before preparing their dinner and going to their room to sleep. Amaya, unwilling to let her nephews go, hugged them tightly against her body and forced them to sleep whilst hugging her. The two boys were blushing all the way until they fell asleep as their faces were closely pressed to her breasts and hairy armpits, the fresh oils and ointments leaving her smooth and smelling like flowers. Their cocks rubbing against her thighs and hips during the whole night.

  
  
  


***********************************************

  
  
  


_ ‘You’re slacking off, Callum! Put more force behind your stance, like this!’ _ She signaled before crouching and doing a solid combo of three punches.

“I’m trying!” Callum replied, sloppy imitating her movements.

“Come on, Callum. It isn’t that hard!” Ezran replied, doing a far better job than his older brother.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, your majesty, but not all of us are good at physical training!” Callum cried. “W-Why are we doing these exercises again, Aunt Amaya?”

‘ _ Our battles are not over yet, Callum. Viren is still out there, and who knows what he and his daughter are planning. I’m not going to stay aside and let him take us or you unprepared again. _ ’ She signaled, her face reflecting her conviction.

“But I can do magic!” Callum countered.

‘ _ And if you’re in a situation where you can’t use magic?’ She asked. ‘I’m just trying to get you as prepared as I possibly can. I don’t know what role you are going to be playing in the future, but I know I have to do all I can to protect you in case I… in case I die and I won’t be able to protect you anymore. _ ’ She signaled.

Callum and Ezran hung their heads. She was right. It was a possibility as much as they hated to think about it, it was possible that she could die at any time in the coming battles they knew were heading their way. They spent the rest of their training session in relative silence until the sun was once again lowering on the horizon.

They had spent all the afternoon after dinner training under her watchful eye. Of course, Ezran showed more proficiency in it than Callum, but after hearing her reason behind the training, they decided to learn as much as they could. Once she signaled the end of their training, they fell to the ground gasping for air. As the brothers tried to regain their breath, they saw their Aunt remove her sweat-stained shirt.

Both boys were instantly reminded of the rather awkward morning they stumbled themselves upon. Ezran woke up to him sucking on one of her nipples while his twitching cock rubbed against her abs. Callum, on the other hand, woke up to find his arms wrapped around her body, and his penis nestled against her back. She didn’t mind it one bit once she woke up. She even did her work out routine in the nude, right in front of them.

After that, the day was uneventful; horses were tended, their breakfast was eaten, and they spent some more time just spending time together in peace until she proposed to train them. Even that had been troublesome as her sweat made her clothes stick against her skin. And now they were seeing their bare-chested Aunt do a few stretches as a fine sheen of sweat covered her skin. When she was done, she turned to them and signaled them.

‘Ezran, Callum. Tell me, do you have romantic feelings for any girl?’

“Aunt Amaya!” Both shouted in embarrassment. Callum looked to the side while Ezran covered his face, leaving an eye free so he could see her talk.

“You shouldn’t ask questions like that!” Ezran said.

“And you know I have a girlfriend. You know her, right? Four fingers, has horns, white hair, pointy ears. Ring a bell?” Callum pointed out.

Amaya giggled before replying. ‘ _ Ezran, you’re going to be a political powerhouse once this whole mess is sorted out. You must, even now, have a prospect on who or how you want your future companion to be like. Tell me, do you have any romantic interests?’ _ She signaled, sitting in front of her nephews.

While seeing her exposed breasts was a bit distracting, Ezran managed to answer the question. “W-Well… you don’t know her, but I really like Ellis. She’s really strong and nice. I, uhhh, I also like Lujanne. She’s funny, quirky, and playful, but wise and very friendly. S-She’s also an older elf, he he he…” He cleared his throat after seeing the playful smile on his Aunt’s lips. “Queen Aanya is also really strong. I really admire how she’s able to stand strong for her people. I wish I can be like her one day,” Ezran finished, trying to hide his hard-on and not stare at Amaya’s tits.

Amaya nodded then turned to Callum. ‘ _ What about you, Callum? I know you and Rayla are an item now, but you surely have been interested in other girls before? Or boys? I won’t judge. _ ’

“First of, no. I don’t like boys that way. Second, since we are talking about this and you’re pretty much naked,” he stated before taking off his shirt. “Ahhhhh~ That feels nice. Lastly, well, yeah… a few,” he scratched his cheek. “Don’t tell her I said this, but I always thought Opeli to be a very attractive woman, despite her by-the-book attitude. And, obviously, Claudia, but I think we all know how that turned out, eh?” He chuckled. “...I really hope she doesn’t become like her father. She’s a good friend and Soren misses her terribly. And, obviously, Rayla. I think she’s so… so…”

‘ _ Beautiful? Charming? Annoying? _ ’

“Yes. Yes. And sometimes. I never thought I could ever love an elf, but Rayla isn’t so different from us humans once you take away the, you know, horns and naturally magical and all that. She’s a person, just like you, Ez, or me. Now that we’re in a relationship and I understand here like this… I wonder how many lives could’ve been saved if we only took the time to know each other.”

‘ _ I hate to admit it, Callum. But you are right. One of my best friends is an elf! I’m so proud of you two, nephews. You’re showing to be as goofy, ingenious, and wise as Harrow, Ezran. And you’re as gentle, devoted, and loyal as Sarai, Callum. And both of you have her heart of gold. You truly are my sister’s sons, and I couldn’t be any prouder than I already am of you both. _ ’ She signaled, her eyes moistening a little. ‘ _ Now come and give me a hug. _ ’

The brothers complied and tackled their Aunt, hugging her close and feeling a welcoming warmth, other than the gentle burning sensation of their training. As they hugged and cuddled, they could feel Amaya’s hands tracing their backs and rubbing their necks. Ezran didn’t know what compelled him to do it, but he pulled back only to kiss Amaya’s lips. The older woman accepted the gesture and returned it. Meanwhile, the hands of both boys were busy caressing her body, more specifically her muscle-toned abdomen and her sides.

Breaking the kiss with a cracking pop, she signaled.  _ ‘If you wish, you can use me as a training dummy. You have to learn to please a woman in the bed at some point, so you can use me as a good learning experience, don’t you think? _ ’

The boys didn’t reply with words. Rather, Ezran buried his face on one of her hairy armpits, sniffing and licking her despite her smelly, sweaty condition. Callum, for his part, decided to capture her lips. Unlike Ezran, Callum had some experience. He wasn’t wild or frantic like his little brother had been, he was more patient but far too gentle. Taking the initiative, Amaya parted her lips in order to suck her oldest nephew’s tongue inside her mouth. There, she began to suck and play with it. 

Callum mewled as he was led into the kiss, adamant to learn from the experience and enjoy it, too. After a few moments of intense tongue-twisting and lips clashing, Callum pulled back to kiss her neck and travel down to her breasts. The two mounds of flesh were firm and more than a handful for him to play with and knead around. For his part, Ezran was more preoccupied with smelling, licking, and feeling up her body; her muscles, and hairy bits in particular.

As they spent the next few minutes exploring their Aunt’s body and she switched attention from one to another, their clothes were also discarded in short order until they were completely naked. Feeling the need to relocate to their bedroom, Amaya stood up to guide her nephews inside, but before she could signal them to follow her, Ezran buried his face against her bush, his mouth latching against her wet pussy lips. Callum, stepped behind her, kissing her back and caressing her hardy rump.

A deep whiff followed by Ezran fervently licking her cunt, mixed with Callum’s clumsy but curious hands groping and squeezing all he could, and all that while they licked and smelled her sweaty body, just as much as she could smell their pleasant scents made any plans she had to move to the bedroom as pointless. For now, at least. Amaya was happy and surprised at the eagerness her nephews showed. They were complete amateurs, but that was to be expected since they were still quite young. But they made for it with enthusiasm. They reminded her of Gren when he was just a lowly squire under her command.

She gritted her teeth as she felt an orgasm approaching. What she didn’t expect as she tried to stop Ezran’s wiggling tongue, was that Callum would drop to a knee, part her buttocks, and then kiss her sensitive asshole. The boy, uncaring that it was as hairy as her armpits. Letting out a silent wail of pleasure, Amaya felt her knees buckle and falter, forcing Ezran onto his knees as she washed his face with her climax.

Ezran drank greedily, never before having experienced the juicy treat of a woman’s cum. He loved it. Callum kissed and sucked at her rear-end with gusto. While they were still on the bench about having sex, at least not until making sure it was possible, safe, and this whole damn problem was over, just in case halfbreeds were a thing, Rayla was surprisingly kinky. And she adored it when he, accidentally, kissed her butt that one time. After that, she discovered how much she liked it and how much  _ he _ liked it, too.

Amaya’s legs faltered, leaving her with no other option but to use her hands to stay put. Taking their chance at her vulnerable state, Ezran grabbed her hips and pushed her down; his juvenile cock finding its mark and entering her pussy in one go. Half-forced to sit on her youngest nephew’s lap, Amaya breathed at the sensation of his cock spreading her walls. A sensation that increased when another set of hands spread her pussy wide. Looking back, Amaya saw a lust-filled Callum guiding his phallus to meet her occupied entrance.

She grunted and closed her eyes as Callum pushed his cock past her folds until his hips met her ass. With two young dicks inside of her pussy at once, Amaya had some trouble keeping her breath in check. The boys managed to give her a few thrusts before cumming, flooding her canal with their fresh-harvested cum. But they didn’t stop.

“A-Aunt Amaya!” Callum called, gripping her waist as his hips slammed against hers over and over again.

“S-So tight! So good!” Ezran cried, tears falling from his eyes while he kissed and licked her well-toned belly.

Thoughout the next half an hour, the brothers would fuck and cum inside their Aunt three more times; mouth, pussy, and asshole in equal measure. As darkness aprroached, they made their stumbling way back inside the lodge, so they could continue their lessons in the bedroom proper. Before leaving, however, Amaya realized that maybe she had bitten more than she could chew.

But she never had a problem with a challenge... or two, in this case.

Unbeknownst to the three of them, a fourth figure had seen them during the whole exchange. Fingers flicked at a moist clit, a hand gripping the smooth enchanted handle of a blade as it moved it in and out of a pink, tight pussy.

“I need tah try that somewhen in the future with ‘em,” Rayla said to herself from her perfectly concealed position. She had traveled to return Callum his scarf, but she found something incredibly interesting instead. “Ah wonder if they’ll be okay with me stayin’ with ‘em for a few days?” She muttered before squirting all over her hand, blade, and the tree branch she was lying on.

  
  
  


***********************************************

  
  
  


Amaya was busy watching over the new recruits as they went on their training routines. Ezran had graciously given his permission to search for more troops for the inevitable coming battles, and every pair of hands that could fight would be desperately needed when the time came. Gren walked at her side, offering advice or encouragement to the new recruits. She smiled at his actions. Despite everything he went through, he was still the same Gren as always.

Suddenly, her stomach lurched and she darted to the nearby bush and hurled her breakfast to the ground.

“General Amaya, are you alright?” Gren worriedly asked.

She nodded and cleaned her mouth with a piece of cloth. She placed a hand over her stomach, feeling it quizzy and ready to let out its contents once more. Her eyes widened as the most obvious cause for her sudden affliction popped into her mind.

Well, the royal line had to be secured, right?

  
  
  


The End.


End file.
